Something Strange Happened Here!
by Goodnight Goodnight
Summary: Everyone turns into... welll, I won't tell you. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Something Strange Happened Here!  
  
A/N: I, well, uh, I, I, oh just read and review! (please) ^-^  
  
The story begins as our heroes (Ron, Hermione, and Harry) are sitting down in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table. They do not notice anything different.  
  
"I can't wait to eat!" said Hermione. "I hope the sorting is done soon! I'm starving!"  
  
"That's something I'd expect Ron to say," said Harry. "But I'm pretty hungry myself."  
  
"I bet you're not as hungry as me! My mom went on a diet and she made me, too!" Hermione said. "You wouldn't believe what she put me through!"  
  
" Hey look!" Ron shouted. "There are the new kids! Jason!" he called to a boy. "Hi there!"  
  
The boy looked up and blushed lightly. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and was about 4 foot 10. He mouthed "hi" and looked at the ground again.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the sorting with interest. Jason was last. Ron watched, holding his breath. "Yes!" he whispered when Jason was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Then he invited Jason to sit down with them.  
  
After Dumbledore made his introductory speech, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started talking to Jason.  
  
"Jason," said Harry,"where do you know Ron from?"  
  
"I just moved into his town. We're neighbors."  
  
"His house is really cool," said Ron. "Especially his room. He makes all kinds of potions!"  
  
"I'd love to go to your house," said Hermione. "I'm very interested in potions making, especially…"  
  
Five minutes after…  
  
"Well maybe you could go sometime!" said Jason, turning to Ron.  
  
Ron snored.  
  
"Grrr…" said Jason.  
  
"What? Who? Are you done?" said Ron sleepily, shaking Harry. "Harry," he said excitedly, "it's a miracle! They're finally done talking!"  
  
Hermione and Jason glare at them.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Ron. "Jeesh."  
  
Then suddenly Jason piped up. "I almost forgot!" he said. "I made a special potion! It's designed to make your drink taste different. Just pour some in your drink and say what flavor you want it to be!"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione try it. "Delicious!" they all yell. Their neighbors are quite startled by this interruption. Ron tells them about it and they all try. This keeps on happening until everyone except Jason has had some.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Harry wakes up early for Quidditch practice. "Cock-a-doodle-do!" he yells. "Oops!" he thinks. "Why did I say that?"  
  
Then he jumps from his bed. "Weeeeeeeeee!" he says. When he reaches the ground he starts doing a funny little dance. " Dupdee, dupdee, doo!" When he is finished doing this strange little jig he finds a mirror. And looks at himself, horrified.  
  
A/N: If you review I'll write more. 


	2. Default Chapter

Something Very Strange Happened Here!  
  
A/N: The second chapter. You find out what Harry (and the rest of the school) are.  
  
Harry stared at himself, horrified, in the mirror. A beak, hair all over himself, the weird cock-a-doodle-do and weeee! It all added up to on thing. He was a Furby!  
  
Dudley had once had one of them. They were a popular fad and he said he needed one. But when it hadn't said "Dudley is the greatest" he threw it out the window. Unfortunately for Harry it had bounced off his head before smashing to pieces on the cobblestones. Ever since then he had hated those things.  
  
Then Ron started waking up. He said "cock-a-doodle-do!" then jumped from his bed (weeeeeeeee) and did that really completely absurd little dance. Then he shuffled over to Harry. "Harry," he said, "what's going on? Why do I feel so weird…"  
  
"Uh Ron," Harry said, "are you sure you don't need glasses?"  
  
"Sometimes my vision is a little hazy in the morning," said Ron, "but it wears off. Why?" Then he blinked and actually looked at Harry hard. He gasped and then fainted. He didn't fall on the ground (because that's sort of hard for Furbys) and at first Harry thought he had just closed his eyes, but sure enough, he had fainted dead away.  
  
"Ugh," moaned Harry. "I've been turned into my least-favorite toy!"  
  
"Harry!" yelled up someone from the staircase. "It's Hermione. Help me up the staircase! Get a rope, don't come down!"  
  
Harry went and found a rope although it took him quite a few minutes (because he could only shuffle around.) Then he rolled the rope (it was actually string) down the staircase.  
  
When Hermione finally reached the top Ron had woken up. "You guys," said Ron, "I bet Jason did this. If he didn't he probably at least has the counter-potion. We have to reach him before everyone wakes up or there'll be a panic and people will get hurt. Come on!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to the top of the staircase.  
  
"Um, you guys," said Harry, "how do we get down?"  
  
"Oh! Don't worry!" said Hermione. "I had to go down ours to get to your dormitory. It's fun! Getting up is the harder part."  
  
"By the way," said Harry, "has either of you thought of how we'll get up to Jason? His dormitory is up a staircase like ours."  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "we could do a human- er- Furby ladder."  
  
"Ouch," said Ron.  
  
"Well it's the only plan we have," Harry said "so let's use it!"  
  
"Wait!" said Hermione. "We should tie the rope to something first so it won't roll down and it will be easier to get back up if we need to. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Ron said. "But first we have to get down these stairs. How do we do that?"  
  
"Like this," Hermione said. Then she lay on her back and started to roll down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Harry who stopped Hermione. "Isn't that a little risky?"  
  
"Don't worry!" said Hermione. "I put something soft at the bottom to make our landing, uh, softer. I don't remember what it was."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Okay." Then they all rolled down the stairs and landed in a pile, laughing.  
  
A/N:Don't worry, there is more to come. 


	3. Default Chapter

Something Very Very Strange Happened Here!  
  
A/N: This is the second-to-last chapter and is a bit longer then the other two.  
  
After giggling their heads off Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood up. "Oh!" said Ron. "My stomach really hurts! Feed me! Feed me!"  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at him. "Wait!" said Harry. "I know how to 'feed him.' Stick something into his beak and press down on his tongue."  
  
Hermione and Harry searched but they couldn't find anything. So, Hermione pressed down on Ron's tongue.  
  
"Yum!" he said. "Feed me!"  
  
Hermione repeated the process five times until Ron's hunger was finally satisfied. "Sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"That's okay," said Hermione. "Let's just get going."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked across the floor until they got to the staircase that led up to Jason's dormitory. When they got there Ron groaned. "Man," he said. "This is going to hurt!"  
  
"Well, we've got to do it!" Harry said. "Let's go! I'll be on the bottom, then Hermione, then Ron. Okay? Ron, when you get up the first step, pull us up. If we fall the carpet will soften our fall. Okay! Let's go!"  
  
Harry walked up to the first step, bracing himself against it. Hermione walked up to him and pulled herself on top. then Ron scrambled to the top of the Furby ladder and pulled himself up. He reached down but before he could grab Hermione the ladder fell. Harry and Hermione collapsed in a pile. Hermione suddenly spoke up. "Hey, I know!" she said, getting out a piece of string. "I brought this in case we needed it. Ron, hold on to this and me and Harry will pull ourselves up!"  
  
"Okay," said Ron. "Toss me the string!"  
  
Hermione threw it up and Ron grabbed it. He sat on it and Harry and Hermione pulled themselves up. They continued this way and took breaks every three steps. That is, until the last step.  
  
On the last step Ron was boosted up and Hermione threw the string up. But Ron pulled the string the rest of the way up and laughed!  
  
"You two are so stupid," he said. "As soon as Jason finds me he will turn me back into a human. Then me and him will rule the school!"  
  
"Ron!" said Harry. "You betrayed us!"  
  
"How could you?" asked Hermione.  
  
Suddenly Jason came out of his dormitory. "Ugh!" he said, looking at Ron. "I hate Furbies!" Then he kicked Ron down the stairs.  
  
"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled.  
  
"What?" said Jason. "That was Ron? What happened to you guys? And What happened to him?"  
  
"Never mind that!" screamed Harry. "Just go and get Ron and change us back!"  
  
"But I don't know how to change you back!" said Jason. "I can try to save Ron, though."  
  
"So you didn't do this to us?" said Hermione.  
  
"No," said Jason.  
  
"Then why aren't you a Furby, too?" said Harry.  
  
"I think," said Jason cautiously, "that someone poisoned that potion I made. I don't know who, though."  
  
"Snape!" shouted Harry and Hermione. "He's the only one who knows enough about potions," they explained.  
  
"Okay," said Jason. "I'll go get Ron."  
  
After a few minutes of intensive surgery on Ron (replacing his batteries and shaking him a lot) Hermione finally asked a question. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" said Jason. And a few seconds after that Ron woke up.  
  
"Ron," Harry asked, "why did you try to betray us?"  
  
"He tried to betray you?" said an amazed Jason.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione dryly.  
  
"So anyhow," said Harry, "why did you do it?"  
  
"Snape had told me that Jason had poisoned everyone and they were all going to turn into Furbies. That was after I drank the potion when I was walking back from the bathroom. I thought since we were such good friends he would turn me back and we could rule the school together with Snape. I guess he tricked me though, didn't he," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, he did," said Hermione, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Harry. "Jason, you carry us all and we'll find Snape!"  
  
A/N: Was it good? Please, please, please review! 


	4. Default Chapter

Something Very Very Very Strange Happened Here!  
  
A/N: Finally, the last chapter! Thank you all my loyal fans! (not that I have many but who cares?) Anyhow, I'm glad this is my last chapter because I think three 'verys' is enough, don't you?  
  
Jason went to get a backpack (to carry Ron, Harry, and Hermione in.) Suddenly they heard someone say cock-a-doodle-do and, shortly after, weeeeeeee! "Oh no!" whispered Harry. Suddenly there were a lot of cock-a- doodle-dos and weeeeeees!  
  
"Everyone must be waking up!" said Hermione. "Wait, Jason," she said. "I'll give you instructions on how to do a spell that'll put everyone to sleep for a while. Just do this…" Then she showed Jason what to do and he put everyone to sleep.  
  
"Phew!" said Ron. "That was close!"  
  
"You said it!" replied Harry. "Now we know we have to go really fast!"  
  
"Wait!" said Hermione. "Harry, we should use your marauder's map and invisibility cloak. That'll make things go faster!"  
  
"Good idea!" Harry said. "Jason, go to our room. The map is right beside…" He directed Jason to the map and cloak and Jason put the cloak on and looked at the map.  
  
"Amazing!" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "It's a really cool map."  
  
"No," said Jason. "It's not that. Where everyone's name would be it says Furby and then your name. So Hermione would be Furby Hermione Granger! And the only people who aren't Furbies are me and Snape! Come on! Let's go!"  
  
Then he rushed down the stairs. "Hey!" shouted Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Don't leave us behind!"  
  
"Sorry," said Jason sheepishly. "I forgot about you guys." Then he placed them in his backpack and rushed down the stairs.  
  
Halfway through their journey…  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "did you ever think of how we're going to beat Snape? I mean he's a much more advanced wizard then Jason and we're Furbies! How will we do it?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that," Harry replied. "We do have the advantage of the invisibility cloak and I think I have a plan…" and he refused to say any more.  
  
At Snape's office…  
  
"Jason," instructed Harry, "keep the invisibility cloak on. Try to get as close to Snape as you possibly can. Sonorus!"  
  
"Okay," whispered Jason. He crept towards Snape He felt Harry climbing onto his shoulder. Then he gave Harry a thumbs-up when he was ready.  
  
"SNAPE!" shouted Harry. Snape darted awake. "SNAPE!" he said again in an eerie voice.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Snape nervously.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR CONSCIENCE!" Harry shouted. "I KNOW YOU FEEL BAD ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE PEOPLE! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"Who are you?" said Snape.  
  
"I AM YOU!" screamed Harry. "GIVE IN TO YOUR FEELINGS AND MAKE A COUNTER-POTION! TURN EVERYONE BACK INTO A HUMAN!"  
  
"I don't know if I can," said Snape very nervously.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER OR ME, YOUR CONSCIENCE, WILL BOTHER YOU FOREVER!!!!!"  
  
"No!" shouted Snape, trembling. "You're too annoying! I would die!"  
  
"WHO CARES?" said Harry.  
  
"Augh! You're right! All my friends are at Hogwarts and now they're all Furbies! Okay! I'll make a counter-potion!" said Snape, hurrying off to find some ingredients.  
  
As soon as Harry, Jason, Hermione, and Ron were sure he was gone they burst out laughing. "That," said Ron, "was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione and Jason.  
  
"I hope Snape hurries though," said Harry. Then Snape rushed out. "I have everything ready!" he said. Then he mumbled a few magical words and Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned back into people. But there was a ripping sound and the backpack split open. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jason fell in a pile at Snape's feet.  
  
"What?" he said. "How did you get here?" Then he realized what they had done.  
  
"Augh!" said Jason. "He's going to murder us! Do something!"  
  
"I know!" said Hermione. Then she put him to sleep and brainwashed him.  
  
"Phew!" said Ron and Harry.  
  
Later that day in Dumbledore's office…  
  
"And you see, Professor," said Hermione, "that's how it happened. Do you believe us?"  
  
"Yes, I do. For your courageous act you will each be rewarded sixty points for Gryffindor. You will all not have to take your final exams. Snape will be kicked out of this school. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" shouted Harry, Ron, and Jason.  
  
"But I like final exams!" protested Hermione.  
  
"Then you can take them," said Dumbledore. "Now go out and play!"  
  
A/N: I really didn't want to do that to Snape (he's cool.) I hope you liked it 


End file.
